


Bad Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Rey, F/M, Femdom, Femdom! Rey, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Mouth gag, NSFW, One-Shot, Porn, Sex, blindfold, sub!Ben, sub!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has been a bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> An anti message inspired this piece! So make love not war!

“You’ve been a bad boy.” Rey smirked, swinging a leg over Ben’s middle, sitting on his abdomen. The handcuff tinkled around Ben’s wrists, his eyes blindfolded, a ball in his mouth, naked and defenseless. Rey only kept her blouse. She circled a lazy finger around his left nipple, and it’s the slight reactions she longed for – how his breathing quickened, how his shoulders tensed, and his head turned to the side. The lightest touch from her could send him careening over the edge. 

“Don’t deny it – you’ve been _wicked_.”

She licked him there, and Ben took a sharp breath, his shoulders shivering. He smelled musky, and it stirred something deep within in her. She kissed him on the scar on his his forehead, her brand on him. She kissed him on his cheek, carding another hand through his hair. Then she grabbed a fistful and pulled, exposing his neck. She bit and sucked. Another mark: _This boy is mine_.

“And I may have to get… abusive.” 

She ran her hand up and down his length. A whine escaped his throat. _Please, Rey. Please…_ Pearls of his precum dripped on her fingers. She knew Ben could see himself through her eyes, like a mirror in the ceiling. She felt everything she was doing to him, and he felt everything she felt; she rubbed herself against him to heighten to his sensation. She liked the helpless moans escaping his throat – she’d love to make him say her name. Watching him thrilled her – how his cheek pressed against the pillow, how his elbows pulled together as if trying to protect himself, how his spine arched as if exposing himself to her. 

Then Rey positioned and lowered herself down on him, whimpering. His head tilted in concern. She snarled through the Force Bond, how dare he think he could break her? She gave her hips a jerk. He bites back a yelp.

She quickened her pace. His legs opened, closed, kicking against the bed. The harder he bucked against her, the harder Rey rode him. _You’re mine. Mine!_ She could hear him through the Force Bond,  _Oh God Rey! Rey! Please, Ah! AH!_ Until Ben threw his head back and his mind and mouth screamed his orgasm.

Rey smirked, satisfied with her work. She took off his blindfolds, revealing hazy dark eyes. She pulled off the ball in his mouth, his breath heaving. 

“Rey…?” He exhaled.

Rey kissed his eyes, his mouth, and Ben kissed back harder, hungry for more. She laughed.

“Good boy.”


End file.
